


Le trône en dentelles

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles sur Emma et Regina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le trône en dentelles

Drabble pour la soirée drabble Avril sur le fil de la Ficothèque Ardente

Sur son trône, la méchante Reine ne portait qu’une ceinture de dentelles reliée à des jarretelles et des escarpins à lacet. Toute de noire vêtue, la blancheur de son corps n’en ressortait que plus encore.  
Ses seins pointaient indécemment, alors que le creux de son bas-ventre invitait à dépasser ses jambes croisées pour contempler son sexe.  
Emma ne savait pas où poser son regard. Ses parents lui avaient toujours décrit Regina comme une femme froide, élégante et pudique.  
« Alors, mon tendre amour, on reste de marbre ? »  
Emma brandit son épée vers cette femme à la source du malheur de ses proches. Regina semblait plus amusée par la symbolique phallique de l’arme que par son côté menaçant. Emma détestait être tournée en ridicule.  
« Je vais vous renverser de ce trône ! Il me revient de droit !  
\- Soyez ma Reine. Ou faites de moi votre Reine. Ceci revient au même !  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
Regina décroisa les jambes, laissant entrevoir son anatomie intime, puis se leva et marcha vers Emma.  
De son index, Regina réussit à déplacer la lame d’Emma pour s’aventurer auprès d’elle.  
« Les âmes sœurs s’attirent inexorablement. »  
Sur ce, Regina l’embrassa et fit vibrer tout son corps de désir.

Drabbles de l'arbre à drakys de janvier :

Once upon a time — Regina/Emma — T  
« Je regrette.  
— Quoi ?  
— Ne me faites pas répéter, Miss Swann.  
— Je vais sabrer le champagne pour ce semblant d’excuse ! »  
Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle hésitait à se moquer de la bonne humeur d’Emma. Allez ! ça faisait du bien.  
« Je ne veux pas être un prétexte pour tes beuveries.  
— Mais nous allons boire ensemble cette bouteille. J’essaie de te trouver une récompense pour chaque mot d’excuse.  
— Je ne suis pas un chien.  
— D’après Ruby, il paraît que le cerveau humain fonctionne pareil. »


End file.
